


Fünf Nächte für die Ewigkeit

by MrsMoriarty



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Die Vermessung der Welt | Measuring the World - Daniel Kehlmann, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Die Orinoco-Expedition verirrt sich auf ihrem Weg und findet Hilfe bei den Einheimischen. Und Alexander von Humboldt findet noch so viel mehr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werthersechter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/gifts).



Fünf Mal haben sie ihm jemanden geschickt. Die fünf ist eine heilige Zahl für die Warao, nach all den Jahren weiß Alexander das nun. Fünf Nächte lang haben die Indianer ihren Gast zu beschenken gesucht. Und bis heute verbirgt er ihr Geschenk tief im Dunkel seines Herzens. 

In der ersten Nacht ist er so unendlich erschöpft von den tagelangen Wanderungen in diesem Dschungel, der mit jeder Meile, die sie zurücklegen, fremdartiger und undurchdringlicher zu werden scheint , dass er schon in tiefen Schlaf gesunken ist, noch bevor sein Kopf ganz die karge Bastmatte berührt, die die Warao ihnen als Nachtlager bereitet haben. Er träumt nicht in dieser Nacht, seine Erschöpfung so tief und schwarz wie die hintersten Winkel dieser grünen Hölle, die seit Wochen alles um sie herum zu verschlingen scheint, wie ein einziger, riesiger Organismus. Noch immer ist jeder Tag ein Abenteuer, aber immer öfter weicht die anfängliche Begeisterung über neue, bahnbrechende Entdeckungen einem faden Zweifel darüber, ob das bewaldete Herz Südamerikas sie jemals wieder freigeben wird. Vier Männer hat das Dschungelfieber bereits dahingerafft. Zwei weitere haben sie verloren, ein Schicksal, das den Mitgliedern der Gruppe beinahe schlimmer erscheint und jeden, der ans Ende der Expedition zurückfällt, seine Schritte beschleunigen lässt. Jeder von ihnen ist erschöpft von der Hitze und schlimmer, der drückenden Schwüle, die die Mücken, deren Anzahl Legion zu sein scheint, wie eine biblische Plage über ihr kleines Unternehmen bringt. Alexander versucht, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Er ist verantwortlich für das Wohlbefinden und je schweigsamer Aimé wird, desto stärker muss er versuchen, die Moral der Männer aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber auch er spürt, wie ihn die Anstrengung ermüdet, wie er versucht über das ewige Gezirp der Insekten und die nicht enden wollenden Schreie der Vögel und Affen nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Als sie am Morgen des 14.Mais erwachen und feststellen, dass der Orinoco nicht mehr zur ihrer Linken und auch nicht zu ihrer Rechten, sondern genau genommen gar nicht mehr in Sichtweite liegt, kostet es ihn alle Willenskraft, die er aufbringen kann, um sich den Anschein von Ruhe zu geben. Er lässt Aimés Schimpftiraden wortlos über sich ergehen, kümmert sich nicht darum, dass der Franzose ihm Begriffe wie „égotiste“ und „possédé“ an den Kopf wirft, und gibt tapfer vor, absichtlich vom Weg abgewichen zu sein, um eine Säugetierart zu beobachten, die er nie gesehen hat. Aber allem Stoizismus zum Trotz muss sich Alexander kurz zurückziehen, um seine Erleichterung verbergen zu können, als die Einheimischen sie aufgreifen. Mit Speeren und Blasrohren zwar, aber auch mit dem Versprechen menschlichen Lebens, das so viel besser erscheint, als ein namenloser Tod irgendwo zwischen riesigen Bäumen mit Wurzeln so tief, dass sie das Mark der Erde selbst auszusaugen scheinen. Es ist nicht leicht einzuschätzen, ob die Wilden, die in diesen Gegenden leben, freundlich gesinnt sind, oder nicht eben so dumpf und tierisch wie ihre Umwelt, aber als die Warao ihnen Hütten zuweisen, vor denen keine Wächter stehen, als sie ihnen Wasser geben und Früchte, da fällt alle Angst von ihnen ab und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen kehrt wieder die Hoffnung in die Gruppe zurück. In der ersten Nacht ist Alexander so erschöpft, dass er schon eingeschlafen ist, noch bevor sein Kopf die Bastmatte berührt. Er träumt nicht in dieser Nacht. Und er bemerkt nicht die dunkle Gestalt, die lautlos wieder sein Nachtlager verlässt.


	2. Chapter 2

Die zweite Nacht beginnt ganz harmlos. Als das Mädchen seine Hütte betritt, versteht er zunächst nicht, was sie von ihm will. Sie alle haben einige Zeit gebraucht, um sich von den vergangenen Strapazen zu erholen. Aber jetzt, da er sich endlich wieder halbwegs bei Kräften fühlt, will er keine Sekunde ungenutzt lassen. Noch bis tief in die Nacht sitzt er auf seinem Lager und versucht, im Schein der Öllampe alle Notizen, die er in seinem verwirrten Geist zusammengeklaubt hat, in eine rechte Ordnung zu bringen. Noch sind die Eindrücke des Urwaldes nicht ganz verwischt und schon jetzt ist ihm klar, dass sein Eindruck ihn nicht getrogen und er vielleicht Geschichte geschrieben hat. All die fremden Arten und Gattungen, die Pflanzen, die Tiere, es würde reichen eine ganze Enzyklopädie zu füllen und das wird er auch tun, sobald er wieder zu Hause ist.

Erst ein leises Lachen macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass überhaupt jemand seine Hütte betreten hat. Das Mädchen ist jung, gerade an der Schwelle zum Frausein. Ihre Geschlechtsmerkmale sind schon ausgeprägt, das lässt die lokale Bekleidungssitte in ihrem Nicht-Vorhandensein deutlich erkennen. Anfangs hat ihn die Nacktheit der Warao unruhig gemacht. Und ihn sich seiner Genossen schämen lassen. Es is beinahe ekelhaft gewesen, wie die Männer gegafft hatten nach den Brüsten der Indianerinnen, wie sie anzügliche Bemerkungen gemacht und nach den süßen Früchten gegrapscht hatten, und wäre gewiss noch schlimmer gewesen, hätten ihre Gastgeber nicht so bereitwillig geteilt, was die Natur ihnen gegeben hatte. Alexander war nur übrig geblieben, seinen Blick ab- und sich seinen Forschungen zuzuwenden, was er auch jetzt zu tun gedachte.

Er räuspert sich und bringt sein „Ja bitte?“ etwas unwirscher als beabsichtigt hervor. Die Verständigung geht erstaunlich gut vonstatten, obwohl beide Seiten nur Brocken der jeweils fremden Sprache verstehen, dieses Fräulein allerdings erwidert nur mit einem Lächeln. Vielleicht soll sie ihn rufen, zu seinen Begleitern oder einer dörflichen Festlichkeit? Alexander macht Anstalten sich zu erheben, doch das veranlasst die Indianerin nur, sich geschwind und mit der Grazie einer Raubkatze neben ihn gleiten zu lassen. Die plötzliche Nähe lässt ihn sich versteifen. Dann nimmt das Mädchen seine Hand und führt sie zu ihrer Brust. Alexander zuckt zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt und springt auf. Schnell stolpert er einige Schritte von dieser wilden Isabel zurück und findet erst an der Hüttenwand tröstlichen Halt. Seinen Gast scheint sein Verhalten mehr zu verwundern als zu erzürnen, unverwandt starrt sie ihn vom Boden aus an.

„Fort mit dir!“, keucht er wenig gewandt seinen Protest. Was sind das nur für Sitten hier! Alexander schätzt sich nicht als sonderlich religiös ein, aber dieses Savoir-vivre hat nun so gar nichts mit der preußischen Sitte gemein und er plant auch nicht, am Busen irgendeiner eingeborenen Dirne seine Erziehung und Anstand zu vergessen. Selbige Dirne legt nur den Kopf schief und lacht dann erneut. Erstaunlich welch sonniges Gemüt sich diese Primitiven doch bewahren. Dann rafft sie sich auf und Alexander macht sich bereit, einen erneuten Annäherungsversuch zurückzuschlagen. Doch ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, verlässt sie ihn, ebenso lautlos wie sie gekommen ist.

Es dauert noch eine ganze Weile, bis Alexander sich sicher ist, dass er an diesem Abend keine unliebsame Überraschung mehr erleben würde. So sehr er die Freiheit dieses unberührten, wilden Kontinents schätzt, so schmerzlich lassen ihn solche Begegnungen die Kühle und Zurückhaltung seiner deutschen Heimat vermissen. Vielleicht liegt es doch einfach in der Natur des Weibes, seinen Begierden untertan zu sein und wer kann diesen Barbaren, die nie die Knute und reinigende Macht der Zivilisation erfahren haben, schon ihr triebgesteuertes Handeln vorwerfen?


	3. Chapter 3

Vielleicht wäre es ihm beim dritten Mal sogar leichter gefallen, wenn es nicht so spät gewesen wäre und die Wanderung, die er und seine Männer an diesem Tag gemacht hatten, nicht so lange gewesen wäre. Vielleicht, wenn er noch bei Licht gesessen hätte, wäre er nicht so leicht in Versuchung geraten. So aber, liegt er schon im Halbschlaf, als ein Warao seine Hütte betritt. Er spürt die Anwesenheit mehr, als dass er sie hört, mittlerweile gewöhnen sich seine Sinne an die Fähigkeiten dieses Volkes.

Zunächst glaubt er, es sei wieder das Mädchen vom gestrigen Abend und will schon abwehren, doch in der Dunkelheit geht sein unbeholfenes Tasten fehl. Er spürt nur den warmen Körper, der sich an seinen eigenen presst und erkennt unmittelbar und eindeutig, dass sie ihm dieses Mal einen Jungen geschickt haben. Die Haut, die sich an seine schmiegt, ist weich und glatt und die Statur des anderen ist von geringem Wuchs. Alexander schätzt den Knaben, den er nur langsam im Dunkel erkennen kann, auf vierzehn, vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigt sich dasselbe Lächeln, wie das Mädchen gestern es getragen hat, und Alexander fragt sich, ob es vielleicht ein Spiel der Dorfbewohner ist, die Gäste zu verwirren. Der Junge streicht ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn und wieder brennt die Berührung der dunklen Fingerspitzen wie Feuer auf seiner Haut. Alexander liegt erstarrt. Der Indianer ist keiner der massigen Krieger, die er hier schon gesehen hat. Er könnte ihn leicht von sich stoßen, aber kein Muskel seines Körpers will sich rühren. Nicht einmal zu sprechen wagt er. Sicher würde der Andere verstehen, dass er ihn abweisen will, aber er wagt keinen Ton hervorzubringen. Der Gedanke an die Anderen streift seinen Geist. Was, wenn sie ihn hörten und glaubten, er sei in Bedrängnis? Aimé und die Männer machen längst Witze hinter seinem Rücken, weil er die Versuchungen dieses Ortes mit keinem Blick würdigt, das weiß er und lässt es sich gefallen. Aber wenn sie ihn so sähen? So kompromittiert und hilflos? Er weiß nicht, ob er die Scham dieses Augenblicks aushalten könnte.

Also schweigt er. Schweigt und wartet ab, bis der Moment vorübergeht. Die Liebkosungen des Jungen lassen nicht nach, werden aber auch nicht fordernder. Offenbar wartet er auf Initiative seinerseits. Eine Initiative, die Alexander unter keinen Umständen zu ergreifen gedenkt, ganz gleich wie deutlich sein verräterischer Körper die Natur seines Verlangens preisgibt. Er schließt die Augen und zwingt sich, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Steif liegt er auf dem Boden und rührt sich nicht, die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, dass ihm die Fingernägel in die Haut schneiden. Der Schmerz lenkt zumindest für eine kurze Weile ab. Noch nie hat Alexander sich gewünscht, Katholik zu sein, aber nun wäre er dankbar, einen Rosenkranz beten zu können, um seine sündigen Gedanken im Zaum zu halten. So bleibt ihm nur, alle Pflanzen ihrer bisherigen Reise alphabetisch aufzuzählen und zu katalogisieren.

Er ist bereits bei R angekommen, als der Junge endlich aufgibt und Alexander mit seinem Gewissen alleine lässt.


	4. Chapter 4

Es dauert lange bis zur vierten Nacht. Bis zum Tag vor ihrer Abreise. Rückblickend wird er nicht mehr sagen können, ob er darauf gewartet hat, aber in dem Augenblick, als es geschieht, ist er nicht überrascht. Er hat beinahe geahnt, dass seine Gastgeber nicht aufhören würden, ihm die langen Nächte versüßen zu wollen, und ganz gleich, wie falsch ihm dieser Brauch erscheint, sein Widerstand ermüdet in der Hitze und Unablässigkeit des Dschungels. Die Gestalt, die sich diesmal zu ihm schleicht, ist viel gedrungener und weniger grazil, als ihre Vorgänger. Er kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er den Krieger bei Tageslicht wiedererkennen würde, aber die breiten Schultern und ausgeprägten Muskeln kann Alexander gut ausmachen, selbst im Halbdunkel der sternenklaren Nacht.

Der Indianer kommt wortlos zu ihm und als er sich über ihn kniet, wird Alexander bewusst, wie klein und schmächtig er selbst diesem Hünen vorkommen muss. Seine Zunge fühlt sich trocken an und er benetzt unbeholfen die Lippen. Wieder macht er keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Zu erschöpft ist er von der vergangenen Nacht, zu ausgelaugt um sich zu zwingen.

Erst als er einen Stich an seinem Hals spürt, will er aufbegehren, aber der Andere legt eine Hand auf seinen Mund und drückt Alexander zurück auf die Matte. Panik steigt in ihm auf. Hat er die Absichten der Warao missverstanden? Hat er den Stamm gegen sich aufgebracht? Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürt er, wie sich Wärme in ihm ausbreitet und sein Körper beginnt zu entspannen. Der Griff des Mannes lockert sich, sobald er spürt, dass Alexander sich nicht mehr aufzulehnen versucht. Noch immer über ihm kniend, lehnt der Wilde sich zurück und im blassen Schein des Mondlichts, das durch die Ritzen der Hütte fällt, kann Alexander erkennen, wie grimmig und edel die Gesichtszüge Mannes sind. Gerne würde er seine Hand nach der Brust des Anderen ausstrecken, doch wagt er nicht, den Bann des Augenblicks zu brechen. Der Indianer schaut auf ihn herab und wartet ab. Alexanders Atem wird schneller, er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er weiß, er sollte ihn von sich stoßen, sollte den Fremden ein für alle Mal deutlich machen, dass er nicht wünscht, seine Bettstatt mit irgendjemandem zu teilen. Aber Alexander ist müde. Er ist so müde, dass er einfach nur da liegt und wartet.

„Ja?“ Beinahe entgeht ihm, dass das Wort tatsächlich in seiner Sprache gesprochen wurde. Zu gefangen ist Alexander vom rauen Klang der Stimme, tief und sonor, so dass er den Ton in seinem ganzen Körper wiederhallen hört. Erst beim zweiten Mal wird ihm bewusst, dass der Indianer wirklich mit ihm redet. „Ja?“, wiederholt er und deutet ein Nicken an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt und ein fremd klingendes, aber doch eindeutiges „Nein?“ hervorbringt. Dann Stille. Der Blick des Wilden durchdringt ihn und Alexander hält es nicht mehr aus. Er schließt die Augen und senkt den Kopf kurz nach unten. Mehr braucht es nicht und jeder vernünftige Gedanke schwindet aus Alexanders Geist, bis er nichts mehr spürt als Ekstase.

Die Tränen, mit denen er in dieser Nacht einschläft, sind zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Zeichen der Erleichterung.


	5. Chapter 5

In der fünften Nacht träumt Alexander, die Augen offen und sein Geist noch immer hellwach.

Heiße Finger auf seiner Haut. Lippen, die die seinen berühren.

Alexander wirft sich auf die andere Seite, aber es will kein Schlaf kommen.

Tiefschwarze Augen, in denen ein Feuer brennt, das die verborgensten Winkel seiner Seele zum Schmelzen bringt.

Er seufzt und beginnt wieder Pflanzen zu katalogisieren.

Eine Zunge umspielt seine Brust, seinen Bauchnabel, seine Lenden.

Er muss sich daran erinnern, dass es Sünde ist, denn sein Körper scheint das nur zu gerne zu vergessen.

Keuchen, Stöhnen, das rhythmische Auf und Ab zweier Körper, die zu einem Verschmelzen.

Sie sind schon längst weitergezogen, zum Orinoco-Delta, da träumt Alexander noch.

Von Hitze, von Schweiß. Vom Zittern seiner eigenen Gliedmaßen unter den Berührungen eines anderen Mannes.

Sie sind schon lange zurück auf dem Schiff gen Osten, da kann Alexander ihn noch immer nicht vergessen.

Heißer Atem auf seiner Haut, an seinem Ohr, ein Flüstern und nichts kann diesen Moment für ihn entweihen.

Sie sind schon längst wieder zurück in Deutschland, da freut sich Alexander auf die Nacht, wenn ein schweigsamer Gast seinen Traum betritt.

Er weiß nicht einmal, welchen Namen er Rufen, als er endlich Erlösung findet, aber er glaubt, dass der Andere weiß, was er ihm wortlos zu sagen versucht.

Und noch Jahre später ist jede Nacht die fünfte für ihn.


End file.
